


The Thanksgiving Purge

by alltimelilly



Series: The Parker Twins (Behind The Scenes) [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Female Reader, Gen, She/her pronouns, Swearing, may knows about powers, the parker twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: Lightly based off of Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift (really only towards the end), and strange Thanksgiving conversations, the Parker family is invited to a Thanksgiving meal. Questions get intense and nostalgia gets real nostalgic in this Thanksgiving and Song Fic Challenge fic!





	The Thanksgiving Purge

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I mashed up a few things. I did a (really late) thanksgiving fic and the november song challenge in one so that happened. Enjoy more of YN and Peter Parker, the twins, and random ass ideas!

" _Pepper and I would like to invite the Parker Family to our Thanksgiving feast_ ," You read the letter out loud. "Oh, Tony's inviting us over for food."

"It also says  _the past few months of knowing you guys has been great, and having everyone over for Thanksgiving feels like it could show that I really am thankful for you guys_ ," Peter continued. "What a sap."

May chuckled. "So basically, he's saying  _you're doing a good job with your powers, and this is to show that I like what you're doing so let's celebrate it, and don't change anything?_ " She teased.

"Hey, for the record, I barely use mine. Peter's the one who's all eager to fight some bad guys," You argued. Once May found out about Peter's and your powers, she freaked out. But after  _finally_  getting through to her, she relaxed a bit. Knowing Tony Stark was looking out, and having  _some_  priorities, it was easier for her to accept it. Of course, she still worried, she's May Parker.

May patted your back and laughed. "Well, I guess we're obligated to go!"

"May...you want to go to Thanksgiving with Tony Stark?" Peter asked.

"Why not? He offered, we should all spend a day to remember how good we do have it," May told the two of you. "It would be nice."

You put your hand over your eyes and sighed. "Okay, but when everything goes crazy, I put all blame on you." 

\---

With a turkey in the middle of the table surrounded by what seemed a million sides, it felt like Tony Stark was trying to feed an army. Apparently, some Avengers that were still part of his team had some work to do on the holiday, but he was hoping they would make it back to catch some food before the end of the day. 

Everyone chatted about random things, and as of right now, Tony, Pepper, and May were in a deep conversation about washing red clothes with white clothes. "My white dresses have turned pink due to this man not looking when he throws his clothes!" Pepper groaned. "I can't believe I'm engaged to him."

May chuckled. "You wouldn't believe how many times I sort through the twin's clothes to make sure everything is how it should be. But every once in a while...a red sock always gets in. And there is only one person in the family who wears red socks," May sighed. 

"Peter," You said at the same time she did.

Everyone laughed a little, and you looked across the table to your twin. "Hey, so they're having a deep conversation, let's have our own," You decided. "I want to fit in."

Slowly, the three began to quiet down as they listened to your conversation. "All right. What?" Peter asked and took a bite of his food.

"What would you do if the Purge happened?" You asked. You had been thinking about it ever since you saw a post online, and have come up with the perfect plan.

Peter shrugged and took another bite. "I don't know. Probably try to protect you and May and hide from everyone else. You know, save all the ones I love and try not to die," Peter said. "What about you?"

"I would go to Chipotle," You stated, getting a strange look from Peter. "Quac isn't extra bitches!" You shouted, making the adults stop their conversation entirely and look at you like you were insane. "What? If I'm going to inevitably die in the purge, I'm going out in a good way."

"I guess you have a point," Tony nodded. "But think about it. You have powers; you could probably survive-"

"Teleportation powers. So I could go to Chipotle, get my free quac, then be home and safe in a snap. I've got this planned down to the second, guys; I know how this is going to work."

The table laughed, whilst you groaned. "I'm being serious, this is important to me!"

"I'm glad that  _that_ is something you're serious about," May chuckled.

"Priorities," You nodded.

\---

 May and Pepper were giggling as they looked at pictures on May's phone. "Peter went as Iron Man once for Halloween. While (Y/N) was a guitar," May smiled and swiped to another picture. "Awe! This was their eighth birthday. (Y/N) threw a piece of cake at Peter and missed his face. To make her happy, he smashed his face in the cake in front of him," May squealed.

"That's so adorable," Pepper smiled. "Twins are interesting, but so very fun."

May nodded quickly. "There's a lot of fun things that go on in a life revolving around twins. Peter is seven minutes older and will never let (Y/N) forget it, always saying he is the wiser twin and knows more than (Y/N). Like, he will say the " _when I was your age..._ " line and state something he did seven minutes prior. It's always fun to watch them chase each other around the apartment when they fight... _not_ ," May commented. "But like the cake thing, he always looks out for (Y/N) and always wants to make her happy."

"Are you looking at adorable pictures of us?" You popped up and tried to look on May's phone.

"I'm more adorable," Peter nodded, popping up next to you.

Making both of the girls laugh, they nodded. "Yeah, look at this one! The first day of sixth grade!" May turned the phone around.

"Uh...why are (Y/N)'s teeth blue?" Pepper raised her eyebrow.

"She ate three packages of fun dip as soon as she woke up. She demanded that she needed the energy and the blue fun dip always works," Peter said. "She ate so much candy she nearly threw up."

You nodded, remembering the day fondly. "Good times."

The two of you ended up on the couch now as well, and Tony finally rejoined the group. Once again, the adults ended up in an important conversation. Except that this time it was about the best kind of gingerbread, obviously one of the more life-threatening topics.

But alas, now you and Peter were stuck to look at nostalgic pictures alone. May's Facebook page had what seemed to be thousands of pictures of you and your twin, so you could reflect on everything for as long as you wanted. 

"There's a video!" Peter gasped and took the phone from your hand, pressing play. Watching intently, you noticed it was of your room with your door slightly cracked and the song  _Everything Has Changed_  by Taylor Swift lightly playing. You were singing along quietly, but May happened to catch the moment.

" _I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now. I just want to know you, know you, know you-_ " The video stopped abruptly and it moved on to the next picture. Your jaw was dropped in embarrassment and your face turned red.

"That was great, (Y/N)," Peter smiled. "For real. And if you think about it, the song kind of works with our lives. Because that song is about how her life gets flipped upside down when falling in love with someone, whilst ours got flipped upside down when we got powers. Think about it...everything really has changed," Peter rambled on.

You stared at him for a moment, then quickly shut your mouth, going to punch his shoulder. "Goddamn, you're a fucking sap."

 


End file.
